


My Bitchy Valentine

by MiddleofNowhere92



Series: The Bitch-verse [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Choking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gender Nonconforming Sokka, John Mulaney References, M/M, Modern Era, Sokka in a Dress, Top Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Zuko and Sokka celebrate Valentine's Day.This can be read as a sequel to Being A Bitch Is My Kink, but also stands alone.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Bitch-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Bitchy Valentine

The question had spewed out of my mouth before I could stop it. I had held it in since I met Zuko, contained it when we started dating three months ago, because it was an incredibly rude thing to ask. But my moronic brain decided our romantic Valentine’s date was the perfect time to ask. Of course, we were in one of the most upscale restaurants in Republic City, because Zuko was a good boyfriend. 

So in the middle of this shwanky restaurant, as I looked over a menu with no prices listed, I peered up at my boyfriend and eloquently asked, “How did you get your scar?”

His golden eyes flickered up at me and I immediately regretted it. I shouldn’t have asked. Me and Zuko didn’t have deep conversations, it wasn’t our thing. We debated our favorite movies and talked through my choking and wax play kinks, but that was as deep as we got. 

He answered, “My dad.” And then went back to looking down at his menu. Apparently I was on a roll tonight, because I dumbly answered, “Excuse me?” Zuko shifted in his seat, his eyes meeting mine, “My dad burned my face. He was a real fucking asshole. He’s serving life in the Boiling Rock now though.”

The Boiling Rock, maximum security prison. Holy shit. Zuko had told me once that he became friends with Jet and Haru when they were in foster care, but I never imagined this.

I choked out, “Zuko, I’m so sorry-” He waved it off, “It’s fine. Like I said. The guy was a piece of work.  He just didn’t care about our general happiness or self-esteem. I remember, one time, we were really little kids. I have a little sister and my older cousin Lu Ten, and all of us were in our family car ride for three hours going to Ember Island. My dad was driving, going down the highway in our white van with wood around the side. Remember when you wanted your car to be made of wood? You remember that era? Where we were like, ‘How much wood can we get on this car… without it catching on fire?’ But then the big announcement. “We here at Plymouth-Chrysler can put a saucy stripe of wood safely on the outside of your car, for all those times you’ve looked at your minivan and thought, ‘Huh! It needs a belt.'” 

I tried to follow along as he continued, “So, we’re going on the highway. We’ve been on the road for three hours. And in the distance, we see a McDonald’s. We see the golden arches. And we got so excited. We started chanting, “McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!” And my dad pulled into the drive-thru, and we started cheering. And then, he ordered  one black coffee for himself. And kept driving. He had a vanload of little kids, and he got black coffee. The one thing from McDonald’s  _ no _ child could enjoy. My dad is cold-blooded. He once shushed a kid during Lion King on Broadway. That actually happened. We were at Lion King on Broadway, and there was a five-year-old behind us going, “Look, it’s Pumbaa! Look, it’s Timon!” And my dad turned around and said, “Are you going to talk the entire time?”

The only answer I could provide was, “I’m sorry. He sounds like an ass.” Zuko nodded, “He was.” Thankfully the waiter came and took our orders. The distraction redirected our conversation to more pleasant topics. Zuko lazily stroked my hand with his thumb as he tried to convince me to watch  _ My Bloody Valentine  _ later tonight. 

I rolled my eyes, “I thought we were doing something else tonight, something more  _ romantic  _ maybe?” He leaned back in chair as he handed the waiter the bill and grinned wolfishly, “Oh yeah? What were you thinking of  _ exactly _ ?” 

Sure we had been dating for a few months, but I still got a rush when he looked at me like he was going to devour me. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as the waiter returned Zuko’s card.

Zuko stood and came around to pull my chair out. He held his hand out and indicated, “After you, babe.”

He had told me once that he usually let me walk in front, because it gave him the chance to check out my ass. I felt self conscious, knowing the black leather heeled boots and the red satin mini dress I was wearing gave him a good view. His warm fingers wrapped around my waist as we weaved through the tables. I kept my eyes focused on the exit, so I wouldn’t completely lose it in front of these nice people just trying to enjoy their dinner. 

Luckily for me, our restaurant was attached to the hotel we were spending the night in, so I wouldn’t have to go outside in the February chill in my very thin dress. Zuko reached around me as we got to the elevators, his long finger hitting the up button. 

He had dressed up to, in just a black button down, black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was down, which was enough to make me go absolutely fucking feral, but I just needed to hold it together for a little longer. 

He lazily grabbed my hand and we strolled into the elevator. He nodded at a few of the other guys who were with their dates as he pulled me into him. Zuko wasn’t possessive, but he always made it clear that we were together, whether it was holding hands or having his arm around me. It made me feel special, that this gorgeous man showed the world that we belonged to each other. 

As the elevator buttons pinged, his fingers lazily stroked my side. I swallowed audibly, my adam’s apple bobbing. We couldn’t get to our room soon enough. 

We stepped out on the fifteenth floor. Since we were the only ones who got off on our floor, Zuko let his hand drop down to my ass. I glared at him, “Can you not?” His large hand palmed my ass check and he gave me a cheeky grin as he answered, “Can’t help it babe.”

He had hardly done anything, but I could feel my hard on straining under my dress in the spandex I was wearing. 

Thankfully, we quickly got to our room. Zuko swiped the card at the door. As soon as it swung shut, he hauled me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him just to keep myself upright, my hands clinging to his black button down. He nipped at my bottom lip and spoke darkly, “Do you know what it’s been like watching you in that dress?”

He kissed down my jaw and neck as I whined out, “I’ve only been in it for like an hour.” He lightly bit my shoulder and then he pressed a kiss to my lips. 

He growled, “You’re lucky I don’t rip it off of you, but I’ve got better plans for you and that pretty dress.” Spirits, the dark tone of his voice raised goose bumps on my arms. I could feel my blood pumping in my ears. 

He effortlessly carried me over to the large floor to ceiling windows that gave us a gorgeous view of Republic City. I could feel the cool glass against my back as his lips met mine. I would never get tired of kissing him, especially like this. I moaned as he pulled away.

He turned me around and I put my hands on the window in front of me, to keep my balance. He pushed the dress up over my hips and deftly slipped the spandex down between my ankles. My heels kept my ass pushed out, but I arched my back, already desperate for him. 

He spanked my ass hard, just how I liked it. The sound of his hand hitting my butt, broke the silence in the room. He murmured, “Spirits, you’re perfect like this Sokka. So beautiful.”

I answered by giving an incoherent whine. He knew what I wanted already. I didn’t have to say it. 

He barely stroked my lace covered cock, before he pushed my thong down around my ankles. I rested my forehead against the glass, the cool giving me some relief from the burning desire that was coursing through me. 

I shivered as he pulled my ass cheeks apart. I heard him shift behind me, but was still surprised when I felt his tongue lick my hole. 

I moaned in surprise, "Zuko." It felt so wrong as his tongue wiggled inside me, the tip of my cock standing painfully hard in front of me. He was making sloppy wet noises like he was eating something delicious, instead of my ass. 

I gasped as he pulled away, standing. I heard him undo his zipper and then the sound of the lube opening. I whined, “Please Zuko, please, please.” His cock brushed against my ass as he answered, “Shush, shush sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want baby.”

And sure enough, he started pressing into me. He went slowly, his length slowly stretching me. I pushed back, letting him know I was ready, I needed more. 

One of his arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me tight against him. His warm breath was on my ear as he said, “Open your eyes baby. Look at the whole city out there. Anyone could be watching you right now. They could see how pretty you are while you get stuffed by my cock.”

His fingers dug into my neck. I was completely at his mercy. In a haze I saw the lights of the city out of our hotel window. He was right, anyone could see us right now, but that just turned me on more. 

His other hand came down and wrapped around my cock, stroking me into the fabric of my dress that was still pushed around my waist. Nothing about it was soft or tender. Every stroke was firm and his cock was pushing into me over and over insisently. His fingers were still pushing against my neck.

His finger swiped against the tip of my cock, which made my body as taught as a bowstring. I cried out as I came, feeling Zuko spill inside of me. 

He pressed a kiss to my shoulder, “Love you baby.” I croaked out uselessly, “Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Ozai dad bit is a John Mulaney reference. Thanks to courierhawk/messengerhawk for suggesting it. 
> 
> As always, come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com/) if you enjoyed my idiocy


End file.
